Thanksgiving At the Moniyan Empire
by HoneyBee20
Summary: Join Harith as he learns all about the land of dawn's thanksgiving festivities from catching monstrous birds to delicious food.


Thanksgiving at the Moniyan Empire

By: MGL HoneyBee20

In a wide grassland near the Moniyan Empire shouts and sounds of fighting abound. Harith look on in surprise at the scene of various demon hunters and some well known heroes sprinting full force to the places where the ground would suddenly burst out and a huge shadow would appear to give out a shrill screech.

Laughing, Alucard explained to the young mage what the boisterous scene was all about. "Every year we would do a Meleagris gallopavo subjugation. Those giant beasts would then be brought to the villages all around the empire to be prepared and eaten during the harvest festival."

Harith stared on as the huge lumbering shadows became clearer, the gigantic beasts were actually ground birds with dark grey feathers, yellow green legs, huge fan feathers on their back, distinct red wattles hanging on their throats and a bright red crown.

For the young mage the demon hunters and heroes gave off the sense of cheerfully harvesting the beasts. "Do all the harvest festivals in the empire require to have these birds as a part of them?" Harith curiously asked the blue robed and blonde haired demon hunter.

Shaking his head, Alucard lifted his sword at the ready and answered to the curious Harith, "Not all harvest festivals require these birds but every early autumn the empire holds a national festival wherein the empire would grant these birds for it's citizens to enjoy with their family as a form of gratitude for their efforts towards the kingdom."

Harith's ears suddenly twitched and the young mage dashed forward as Alucard jumped back. From where the two heroes once stood on, the ground exploded high up and an extra large ground bird appeared.

Chuckling, Alucard started his attack on the beast, "By the way these birds are otherwise known as wild turkey."

Harith nodded his head and quickly assisted Alucard in subjugating the giant and imposing bird. "Got it. As thanks for helping me and grandpa I will definitely help out the group in defeating these beasts!"

At the end of the day Harith had successfully solo hunted about 20 of the turkeys but Alucard had surprisingly hunted out 30 of the creatures by himself. "Thanks for the help Harith, starting tomorrow we got to deliver these beasts to the different villages and towns around the empire in 3 days time."

In the course of 3 days Harith was happily surprise at the efficiency of the demon hunters and heroes in delivering the birds. They had also manage to subjugate some demons who were terrorizing some of the villages and towns they had visited.

On the fourth day since the grand wild turkey subjugation the demon hunter association hosted an equally grand thanksgiving dinner. Harith carefully assisted his recuperating grandfather in preparation for the festivities. The old leonis naturally noticed the sadness on his grandson, "Harith I know your sad over losing our home and the rest but you must be strong. I believe that you will be able to assist Alucard and the rest of the heroes in stopping that dreadful Helcurt his minions and I know you will be able to rescue everyone."

"Grandpa! I will definitely save everyone!" but after passionately shouting this Harith's ears and tail hang low.

Shaking his head, Harith's grandfather patted the back of his grandson comfortingly. "You don't have to feel guilty for joining the festivities and having fun with everyone. I know you won't ever forget the rest of the Leonins."

Harith beamed at his grandfather in love and relief. Together, the pair made their way to the spacious dining hall of the demon hunter association. On arriving at the venue their attention was quickly caught by the huge long table made out of the sturdiest wood in the while land of dawn, on top of the table were giant stuffed turkeys prepared in various delicious ways. Some of the turkeys had a golden brown color with the aroma of honey and cranberries. Others had a dark brown roasted skin giving the a crispy appearance to them and the scent of nuts were wafting off these turkeys. Besides the deliciously prepared bird were tub sized flagons filled to the brim with even more unique sauces and gravies at the ready.

Looking around Harith quickly noticed Nana waving at him to join her table. Blushing, Harith assisted his chuckling grandfather over to the table. Arriving, Harith saw that Chang'e, Angela, Natalia and Alucard were carefully placing other dishes on top.

"Harith has Alucard explained to you and your grandfather what this thanksgiving dinner is all about?" Angela asks.

"Isn't this for the bountiful harvest of the empire?" Harith curiously asked back.

As Natalia placed a big pie on the table, she took the time to explain the tradition. "Actually it started out for that but later on the thanksgiving dinners in the empire became more than that. After the wars with the Lord of the Abyss and the demons, the citizens ended up seeing these dinners as a way to celebrate for having survived another season with families and friends."

Alucard solemnly added, "Over time as peace started seeping in the older generation took this chances to instill to the young to be thankful for the empire, the food, their family and just being alive. The demon hunters especially feel strongly about this since it helps remind us that our fight against the darkness and the demons may be a long hard journey but it is all worth it for the people we wish to protect."

Nana comfortingly smiled at Harith saying, "We are all thankful this season for having met you and your grandfather."

Chang'e continued on, "We will also help you out in your quest to save the other Leonins and to stopping whatever plans the lord of the Abyss has."

"So for now enjoy dinner and let us all be thankful for the things that matter and for life." Natalia states as they all started on the meal.


End file.
